My Heart Lies in the East
by princessamaterasu
Summary: The war is finally over, but the results are not what anyone expected. A once powerful country is being split in half. Elizabeta needs to gather her courage and tell him exactly how she feels before he's snatched out of her life. Oneshot.


I don't have any rights to Hetalia or its characters :(

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A small, lithe figure makes its way across the debris in the early morning air. Hardly any of the houses in this area are still standing. Hungary slows her pace, to the point where she's hardly taking any steps at all, as the house she's looking for comes into view. It has taken her all night to summon enough courage to do what she has set out to do.

The war has left most of this area in ruins, so Hungary has to be careful with every step. She tries her best not to look at the rubble too closely. It pains her to think of all the people who have lost everything they own, and sometimes the people they love. That brings her mind back to the task at hand.

By now she's standing on the front porch of a large house. This section of the neighborhood hasn't been hit as much as the others, so there are several other houses still standing on this street. Hungary tentatively raises her hand to knock on the door, and then let's it drop. She starts to second guess her choice. Maybe it's too late for this. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. But what if he does?

Hungary shakes her head, and raises her fist with new determination. She's not the type to do things halfway. Even if things don't go the way she wants them to, she knows this is her last chance. She confidently knocks on the door three times, and waits.

Shuffling sounds come from within the house, and then the door opens. Hungary stands face to face with man clad in a blue military uniform. He looks at her in surprise before breaking into a giant smile.

"Hey Lizzie!" the silver haired man takes a step back so Hungary can get through the door. "Come on in." Hungary steps through the threshold. "What brings you to the awesome me's house?"

Hungary doesn't know how to respond to the question. She hadn't expected Prussia to be so direct. "I came to see you," she says without giving anything away. She's not sure if she's ready for this, but there's no other choice. Time is running out.

"Well, duh," Prussia says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of is. "Even you can't resist me, kesesesesesese."

Hungary doesn't hear Prussia's obnoxious laughing. All she can think about is what he said. 'Even you can't resist me' he had said. How true his words are. She can't resist. That's why she's here after all. The hysteria of the war, and the war's outcome, has finally given her a reason to share her deepest feelings.

Hungary loves Prussia.

She couldn't believe it when she first realized that's what she felt. She tried to deny it over and over, but it was no use. Most of her fondest childhood memories contain the albino. He used to be kind of a bully, but he has a sweet side too. She can pinpoint when it was she exactly started loving him. It was the first day she decided to start dressing like a girl and work at Austria's house. Prussia had come by to try to get her to go hunting, but she wouldn't do it. The disappointment in his red eyes was enough to break her heart. That's when she knew.

She turns slightly towards Prussia. She's not sure exactly how she should tell him. All she knows is that she has to tell him now, before its too late. "Gilbert," she starts hesitantly.

"Eh? What is it Lizzie?" Prussia looks at her with concern. It's not like her to be shy about anything.

Suddenly Hungary turns around fully and hugs Prussia tightly. Prussia stumbles back a bit in surprise. "H-hey. Elizabeta, what's going on?"

"Mm mmuphooo." Hungary mumbles into his chest.

"What?"

"Eh wuff ooo."

"Speak up Lizzie."

"I love you, okay!"

Silence.

"Lizzie..." Prussia starts, but doesn't continue.

"I just had to tell you that. I needed you to know." Tears had started to run down Hungary's face.

Prussia slowly lifts her face so he can look into her bright green eyes. He gently presses his forehead to hers. "There's no need to cry," he says in a soft voice that Hungary has never heard before. Then he leans in and kisses her.

The kiss is sweet, and expresses all of the emotion Hungary has kept in for all these years. Prussia wraps one of his arms around Hungary's waist, and the other moves to her back. She feels his hand move through her long, light brown hair, and come to a rest on the back of her neck. Hungary wraps her arms around his neck in response. She tilts her head back to deepen the kiss.

Prussia pulls away slightly to allow them to breathe. He's still close enough that their noses brush. "Is that why you came today?" Hungary gives a small nod. She doesn't trust her voice after that kiss. "Then I think you should know, Lizzie," he says as he moves ever so slightly closer. His lips gently brush hers as he talks. "I love you too, and I have for a long, long time."

Upon hearing that, Hungary closes the gap between the two, and they're kissing again. She runs her fingers through Prussia's messy, silver hair. She has often daydreamed about this, but the real thing is much better. His lips are softer than she imagined they'd be, and the sparks that are created between their lips causes her heart to speed up. Prussia gives her bottom lip a gentle tug, and Hungary lets out a slight moan. Hungary nips his lip back in response, and Prussia grunts lightly in pleasure.

The two of them stand with their lips locked, and their hearts beating as one, for a few more minutes until they hear several sharp knocks on the door. It sounds as if someone was hitting the door with something metal. They break apart, and Hungary looks at Prussia in fear.

'No!' she screams in her head. 'Not yet! It's too soon!"

Prussia reluctantly releases his hold on Hungary, and goes to answer the door. In the doorway stands Russia with several Russian soldiers. Russia holds a metal pipe with a faucet attached to it that Hungary suspects is what was used to knock on the door.

"Hello there. You're looking good, da?" asks Russia pleasantly.

"Go screw yourself Ivan," Prussia growls in reply.

"We both know I can't do that," Russia says smiling. This strange calm scares Prussia and Hungary more than any angry response would have. There's something just something messed up about Russia. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye," he says as he notices Hungary in the room, "then you will come with me, da?"

Prussia turns back to Hungary. "Gilbert, I'm scared," Hungary whispers when he pulls her into an embrace.

"It's going to be fine, I promise," Prussia assures. "I'll be back soon. You'll see."

"Your time is up," Russia says with an innocent looking smile. The two in the house know it's anything but.

Prussia turns to Hungary again and gives her a quick kiss. "I love you. Don't ever forget."

"Never," Hungary softly replies as tears start to stream down her face.

Prussia presses something small into her hand. Hungary opens her hand to reveal an iron cross on a chain. She recognizes it as the one Prussia always wears. "Hold onto it for me," Prussia says softly enough that only Hungary can hear. "Hold onto that, and my heart."

"We will go now, da?" Russia says. Prussia turns to face him and nods.

Russia motions for him to step outside, and Prussia complies. Hungary watches silently as the group moves away from the house. Her brain has gone numb. They're taking him away. Hungary may never see him again. She can't move.

'Move!' she commands her legs. 'Move!'

Suddenly she forces herself to move and runs outside. She shouts as loud as she can. "Gilbert!" One of the figures in the distance turns. Hungary recognizes him by the gleam coming off his silver hair. "Gilbert! I love you!" The figure raises his hand in response, and then is forced to move by one of the other figures. Hungary watches as they slowly disappear over the horizon.

Everyday the sun rises in the east, and sets in the west. It runs it's course everyday without fail. People often follow the sun's path with their eyes during the day. In the morning they look east, and in the evening they look west. These directions mean a lot more now after the war. West means freedom, liberty, and justice. East means bondage, poverty, and death.

Hungary always looks east no matter what time of day it is. Her heart lies in the east. It belongs to a certain silver haired man who patiently waits on the east side of the Iron Curtain for the day when his country can be reunited at last. That's the day he can be reunited with the person he loves the most in this world.


End file.
